


The Way You Look At Me

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking."





	The Way You Look At Me

It happens all the time. 

It doesn’t matter if you’re simply slipping into Baby’s backseat or running fingers through your hair. You catch his gaze on you constantly, turning mundane moments into meaningful ones. 

Not that you’d ever tell Dean that. 

No, you prefer it like this, like a little secret you can keep to yourself for rainy days. 

But one day, when a werewolf’s claws slice a little too close to your subclavian artery, you know you need to say something, that you can’t die without saying something. The whiskey you downed to make the stitches bearable pulls you into unconsciousness before you get the chance. 

When you wake in your own bed, telling him is the first thing on your mind. You make a pot of coffee, strong like he likes it, and wait for the aroma to wake him. 

He grumbles a good morning and beelines for the coffee. You wait until he’s settled across from you, eyes closed while he sips carefully. 

“I see it, you know.” 

His brow furrows, and he blinks one eye open in question sleepily. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” You avert your gaze and focus on the finger running circles around the rim of your mug. The next words tumble out before you can think twice to stop them. “And I don’t…I don’t mind.” 

He clears his throat, sets his mug down. His hands are empty now, and he’s not sure what to do with them, but for some reason reaching across for one of yours feels right. 

“Hey. Look at me.” His voice is soft and you can’t help but meet his eyes. They’re crinkled at the corners. “It’s good you noticed. Now I don’t have to hide it.”


End file.
